edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
List of records in The Music Channel Chart
Most number-one singles #U2: 32 ##"All I Want is You" (1990) ##"The Fly" (1991) ##"Mysterious Ways" (1991) ##"One" (1992) ##"Even Better Than the Real Thing" (1992) ##"Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horses" (1992) ##"Numb" (1993) ##"Stay (Faraway, So Close!)" (1994) ##"Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" (1995) ##"Miss Sarajevo" (1996) ##"Discothèque" (1997) ##"If God Will Send His Angels"/"Mofo" (1998) ##"Sweetest Thing" (1999) ##"Beautiful Day" (2000) ##"Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of" (2001) ##"Elevation" (2001) ##"Walk On" (2002) ##"New Year's Dub" (2002) ##"Electrical Storm"/"The Hands That Build America" (2003) ##"Take Me to the Clouds Above" (2004) ##"Vertigo" (2004) ##"All Because of You" (2005) ##"Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own" (2005) ##"City of Blinding Lights"/"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (2005) ##"Original of the Species"/"One" (2006) ##"The Saints Are Coming" (2006) ##"Window in the Skies" (2007) ##"The Ballad of Ronnie Drew" (2008) ##"Magnificent" (2009) ##"I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight" (2009) ##"Stranded (Haiti Mon Amour)" (2010) ##"I Will Follow (Live at Glastonbury)" (2011) #Westlife: 22 ##"Swear it Again" (1999) ##"If I Let You Go" (1999) ##"Flying Without Wings" (1999) ##"I Have a Dream"/"Seasons in the Sun" (1999) ##"Fool Again" (2000) ##"Against All Odds" (2000) ##"My Love" (2000) ##"What Makes a Man" (2000) ##"Uptown Girl" (2001) ##"Queen of My Heart" (2001) ##"World of Our Own" (2002) ##"Bop Bop Baby" (2002) ##"Unbreakable" (2003) ##"Mandy" (2003) ##"Smile" (2004) ##"You Raise Me Up" (2005) ##"The Rose" (2006) ##"Home" (2007) ##"Us Against the World" (2008) ##"What About Now" (2009) ##"Safe" (2010) ##"Lighthouse" (2011) #Spice Girls: 20 ##"Wannabe" (1996) ##"Say You'll Be There" (1996) ##"2 Become 1" (1996) ##"Who Do Think You Are" (1997) ##"Mama" (1997) ##"Spice Up Your Life" (1997) ##"Step to Me" (1997) ##"Move Over (Generation Next)" (1997) ##"Too Much" (1997) ##"Stop" (1998) ##"Viva Forever" (1998) ##"Never Give Up on the Good Times" (1998) ##"Goodbye" (1999) ##"Holler" (2000) ##"Let Love Lead the Way" (2000) ##"If You Wanna Have Some Fun" (2001) ##"Tell Me Why" (2001) ##"Weekend Love" (2002) ##"Headlines (Friendship Never Ends)" (2007) ##"Voodoo" (2008) #No Doubt: 16 ##"Just A Girl" (1995) ##"Spiderwebs" (1996) ##"Don't Speak" (1996) ##"Excuse Me Mr." (1997) ##"Happy Now?"/"Sunday Morning" (1997) ##"Oi to the World"/"Hey You" (1998) ##"New" (1999) ##"Ex-Girlfriend" (2000) ##"Simple Kind of Life" (2000) ##"Bathwater" (2001) ##"Hey Baby" (2001) ##"Hella Good" (2002) ##"Underneath It All" (2002) ##"Running" (2003) ##"It's My Life" (2004) ##"Trapped in a Box"/"Bathwater (Invincible Overlord remix)" (2004) #Garbage: 16 ##"Vow"/"Subhuman" (1995) ##"Only Happy When It Rains" (1995) ##"Queer" (1996) ##"Stupid Girl"/"Supervixen" (1996) ##"Milk"/"#1 Crush" (1997) ##"Push It" (1998) ##"I Think I'm Paranoid" (1998) ##"Special" (1999) ##"The Trick Is to Keep Breathing"/"When I Grow Up" (1999) ##"You Look So Fine"/"Temptation Waits" (1999) ##"The World Is Not Enough" (2000) ##"Androgyny" (2001) ##"Cherry Lips" (2002) ##"Why Do You Love Me" (2005) ##"Run Baby Run" (2006) ##"Tell Me Where It Hurts" (2007) #Mariah Carey: 16 ##"Vision of Love" (1990) ##"Emotions" (1991) ##"I'll Be There" (1992) ##"Hero" (1993) ##"Without You" (1994) ##"All I Want for Christmas Is You" (1994) ##"Fantasy" (1995) ##"Underneath the Stars" (1996) ##"Honey" (1997) ##"When You Believe" (1998) ##"Heartbreaker" (1999) ##"Against All Odds" (2000) ##"Never Too Far/Hero Medley" (2001) ##"Through the Rain" (2002) ##"I'm That Chick" (2008) ##"Auld Lang Syne (The New Year's Anthem)" (2011) #Nelly Furtado: 16 ##"I'm Like a Bird" (2000) ##"Turn Off the Light" (2001) ##"Hey, Man!" (2002) ##"Powerless (Say What You Want)" (2003) ##"Força" (2004) ##"Explode" (2005) ##"Prmiscuous" (2006) ##"Maneater" (2006) ##"All Good Things (Come to an End)" (2007) ##"Say It Right" (2007) ##"Give It to Me" (2007) ##"Do It" (2007) ##"In God's Hands" (2008) ##"Broken Strings" (2008) ##"Morning After Dark" (2009) ##"Night is Young" (2010) #Take That: 14 ##"A Million Love Songs" (1992) ##"Could It Be Magic" (1992) ##"Why Can't I Wake Up with You" (1993) ##"Babe" (1993) ##"Love Ain't Here Anymore" (1994) ##"Sure" (1994) ##"Back for Good" (1995) ##"Never Forget" (1995) ##"Patience" (2006) ##"Shine" (2007) ##"Rule the World" (2007) ##"Greatest Day" (2008) ##"Said It All" (2009) ##"The Flood" (2010) #Robbie Williams: 14 ##"Freedom" (1996) ##"Old Before I Die" (1997) ##"Angels" (1997) ##"Millenium" (1998) ##"No Regrets" (1998) ##"Strong" (1999) ##"She's the One" (1999) ##"Rock DJ" (2000) ##"Kids" (2000) ##"Eternity" (2001) ##"Better Man" (2001) ##"Somethin' Stupid" (2001) ##"Feel" (2002) ##"Something Beautiful" (2003) #Kylie Minogue: 12 ##"Put Yourself in My Place" (1994) ##"Where Is the Feeling?" (1995) ##"Where the Wild Roses Grow" (1996) ##"Breathe" (1998) ##"Spinning Around" (2000) ##"Kids" (2000) ##"Can't Get You Around My Head" (2001) ##"Love at First Sight" (2002) ##"Slow" (2003) ##"I Believe in You" (2004) ##"2 Hearts" (2007) ##"Higher" (2010) #Michael Jackson: 12 ##"You Rock My World" (2001) ##"Cry" (2001) ##"One More Chance" (2003) ##"Cheater" (2004) ##"Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008" (2008) ##"Thriller Megamix" (2009) ##"This Is It" (2009) ##"Hold My Hand" (2010) ##"Behind the Mask" (2011) ##"Mind Is The Magic" (2011) #Rihanna: 10 ##"Pon de Replay" (2005) ##"SOS" (2006) ##"Unfaithful" (2006) ##"Umbrella" (2007) ##"Take A Bow" (2008) ##"Disturbia" (2008) ##"Rehab" (2009) ##"Te Amo" (2010) ##"Only Girl (In the World)" (2010) ##"California King Bed" (2011) #Alanis Morrisette: 10 ##"You Ougtha Know" (1995) ##"Ironic" (1996) ##"Head over Feet" (1997) ##"Thank U" (1998) ##"Unsent" (1999) ##"So Pure" (1999) ##"That I Would Be Good" (2000) ##"Hands Clean" (2002) ##"Out Is Through" (2004) ##"Crazy" (2005) #Queen: 8 ##"The Show Must Go On" (1991) ##"Five Life EP" (1992) ##"Heaven for Everyone" (1995) ##"A Winter's Tale" (1995) ##"Too Much Love Will Kill You" (1996) ##"You Don't Fool Me" (1996) ##"No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)" (1997) ##"We Will Rock You" (2000) #Bootleg: 8 ##"Living the Dream" (2002) ##"You Can Charge" (2003) ##"Hold On" (2004) ##"Energise" (2005) ##"Time Vortex" (2006) ##"Adrenaline" (2007) ##"Andromeda" (2008) ##"Reversical" (2009) #The Black Eyed Peas: 6 ##"Where Is The Love?" (2003) ##"Shut Up" (2003) ##"Pump It" (2006) ##"Boom Boom Pow" (2009) ##"Meet Me Halfway" (2009) ##"The Time (Dirty Bit)" (2010) #Madonna: 6 ##"Music" (2000) ##"Die Another Day" (2002) ##"Hung Up" (2005) ##"Sorry" (2006) ##"4 Minutes" (2008) ##"Celebration" (2009) #Katy Perry: 6 ##"I Kissed A Girl" (2008) ##"Thinking of You" (2009) ##"Starstrukk" (2009) ##"Teenage Dream" (2010) ##"Firework" (2010) ##"E. T." (2011) #Big Time Rush: 6 ##"Big Time Rush" (2009) ##"Any Kind of Guy" (2010) ##"Halfway There" (2010) ##"Famous" (2010) ##"City Is Ours" (2010) ##"Boyfriend" (2010) #Girls Aloud: 5 ##"Sound of the Underground" (2002) ##"I'll Stand By You" (2004) ##"See the Day" (2005) ##"Call the Shots" (2007) ##"The Promise" (2008) #'NSYNC: 5 ##"I Want You Back" (1998) ##"(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time On You" (1999) ##"Bye Bye Bye" (2000) ##"Pop" (2001) ##"Girlfriend" (2002) #Celine Dion: 5 ##"Think Twice" (1994) ##"All By Myself" (1996) ##"My Heart Will Go On" (1997) ##"I'm Alive" (2002) ##"Taking Chances" (2007) #Cee Lo Green: 5 ##"Forget You" (2010) ##"It's OK" (2011) ##"Bright Lights Bigger City" (2011) ##"I Want You" (2011) ##"Cry Baby" (2011) #Peter Kay: 4 ##"Is This the Way to Amarillo" (2005) ##"The Winner's Song" (2008) ##"Once Upon A Christmas Song" (2008) ##"I Know Him So Well" (2011) #Leona Lewis: 4 ##"A Moment Like This" (2006) ##"Bleeding Love" (2007) ##"Footprints in the Sand" (2008) ##"Happy" (2009) #Bjork: 4 ##"Violently Happy" (1994) ##"It's Oh So Quiet" (1995) ##"Cocoon" (2002) ##"Wanderlust" (2007) #Michael Buble: 4 ##"Home" (2005) ##"Everything" (2007) ##"Haven't Met You Yet" (2009) ##"Hollywood" (2009) #Pink: 4 ##"There You Go" (2000) ##"Family Portrait" (2002) ##"Nobody Knows" (2006) ##"So What" (2008) #Tokio Hotel: 4 ##"Monsoon" (2007) ##"Ready, Set, Go!" (2007) ##"Scream" (2008) ##"Don't Jump" (2008) #Adele: 4 ##"Chasing Pavements" (2008) ##"Make You Feel My Love" (2009) ##"Rolling in the Deep" (2010) ##"Someone Like You" (2011) #Kesha: 4 ##"Right Round" (2009) ##"Tik Tok" (2009) ##"Take It Off" (2010) ##"We R Who We R" (2010) #Ace of Base: 4 ##"All That She Wants" (1993) ##"Lucky Love" (1995) ##"Life Is a Flower" (1998) ##"Beautiful Morning" (2002) #Gnarls Barkley: 4 ##"Crazy" (2006) ##"Smiley Faces" (2006) ##"Who Cares?" (2006) ##"Gone Daddy Gone" (2006) #Britney Spears: 4 ##"You Drive Me Crazy" (1999) ##"Oops... I Did It Again!" (2000) ##"Everytime" (2004) ##"Break the Ice" (2008) #Blue: 4 ##"All Rise" (2001) ##"Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" (2002) ##"Guilty" (2003) ##"I Can" (2011) #Aerosmith: 4 ## Most number-one albums #Guano Apes: 8 ##''Proud Like a God'' (1997) ##''Don't Give Me Names'' (2000) ##''Walking on a Thin Line'' (2003) ##''Live'' (2003) ##''Planet of the Apes'' (2004) ##''Lost (T)Apes'' (2006) ##''Demo'' (2008) ##''Bel Air'' (2011) #Britney Spears: 6 Statistics *Most successful country (tied): United States and United Kingdom *Least successful country (tied): Australia and Netherlands